Fairy Tail's END
by ElementalMiko12
Summary: A possible Fairy Tail ending I've been thinking about for a while. Inspired by the cover image and Fairy Tails ending 15. XD Let me know how you would feel if Fairy Tail did end in this way and just saying in advance if it does occur o.o/ I so called it! Hope you enjoy the one shot!
1. Chapter 1

He'd made a promise long ago... That as long as he lived... he'd protect her. As time passed by he came to realize just how vital it was to protect her. Not because she was weak, but because he'd finally come to realize something... something special. Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail... he loved her. That's why the thought of her being injured under his watch hurt him so badly...

~oooOOOooo~

The pinkette gasped sitting on his knees staring in horror as Lucy leaped in front of him taking on the mass of dark energy that'd been intended for him. Lucy's skin began to darken and wither as she dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes barely conscious. He released a low pitched strained gasp as he scrambled to her side on his hands and knees, "Lucy!" he shouted tears running down his cheeks horrified by what she'd just done.

Lucy's tired eyes shifted to look at his as her skin took on a dark gray hue and slowly accumulating to black. "You idiot," He screamed looking at her with a face she'd never witnessed before. A small part of her wished she hadn't of had too... If only to not have to see him with such a look upon his face, but she knew she wouldn't have been able to let him die... She wouldn't have been capable of standing there to watch as he died because... "Why did you do that are you crazy!?" he yelled.

Lucy felt horrible... He'd just lost Happy to Zeref some minutes ago and now he would lose her as well. She could feel her life energy slipping out of her rapidly and her skin showed how quickly she was dying as it was all nearly pitch black with death. "I guess, love will make one do crazy things..." she replied with a half-hearted laugh as the world around her began to darken.

Natsu's eyes widened at her words, 'S-She loves me?' he thought grabbing hold of hand gently. Snapping out of his thoughts when he noticed Lucy's eyes were dulling over with death, "Lucy! Lucy, wait!" he shouted frantically.

She'd said it... She'd finally told him how she felt. The pain she'd felt so long from hiding it had been relieved until she realized that she would die in the next few moments. She'd be lucky if she got a confession back with her death clock ticking away as fast as it was.

Natsu shifted her carefully pulling her into his arms,"I..." was all he got to say. As his arms enclosed on his dying love she suddenly burst into black dust. Tears clouded his vision as he gritted his teeth tightly and slammed both enclosed fists down onto the ground. Natsu sobbed his tears dripping off his nose, "In the end... I never got to tell you how I really felt about you." he cried out barely above a murmur.

Natsu felt the blood in his body burn with anger as it set into his mind. Lucy was gone. His lucy was gone... She'd been taken from him forever! Flames erected in a blazing fury as he released a roar of anguish and sorrow. Natsu inhaled the blackened particles lift in Lucy's' place and he felt his body pulsate. As dark markings began to spread over his legs, arms, torso and even a little up the neck. His eyes turned an angry demonic glaring red beyond his bangs and his ears stretched out at the tips until they became finely pointed.

Natsu panted standing upright,"You were right about many things; however, you were wrong about one thing," he started feeling as his anger soared his power increased. Was this an illusion he had to wonder? There before him was the one he desired to see the most... She was standing in front of him in a tattered black tank-top covering in scrapes, cuts, and bruises as she stood before him with glossy eyes and tears streaming down her face. He couldn't hear her words but could tell from the look in her eyes she was begging him to stop. Begging him to not go through with his plans...

"Really now little brother what was I so wrong about?" the dark haired boy questioned, Natsu frowned looking down at the crying girl he knew wasn't there... She was nothing more than a figment of his imagination now. Natsu stared at her as something sprouted from his head,back and bottom unmoving as if he hadn't felt anything at all throughout this transformation. Truth be told... he hadn't felt anything at all. He was completely numb...

Natsu looked down at the illusion seriously staring into the eyes he longed to be real as he muttered an apology under his breath before, "I'll be with you soon... wait for me Lucy." he whispered wiping at the blood that was dripping from his lips.

Zeref stared bored, "Talking to yourself now?" mumbled uncaringly.

Natsu stared at the illusion in pain ripping away from its intangible grasp as his eyes hardened and he glared at his brother beyond his bangs, "Today," he stared slowly, "live or die..." The remaining dark demonic energy he'd swallowed up along with Lucy's remains collected at his stomach. Natsu felt as if something inside of him had unlocked and the word end appeared across his abdomen, "I will be your end" he told Zeref staring at him seriously. He could hear clashes not to far away.

He knew their friends were trying desperately to get to them so they could back them up... but Natsu had other plans. This battle would be far from over by the time they arrived and he would be on his way to be together with Lucy once again. If what Zeref said that day about if he were to die Natsu would go down with him was nothing but a lie. Then he would do it himself... If it meant being able to be with her again. He would do anything!

Natsu bolted for him, headbutting him sure that his horns on his head had caused quite a bit of damage to Zeref's ribs. He managing to flip his way back to his feet with a little help from his newfound wings only to continue putting them to work as he leaped high into the air and flipped with a fast spin. Natsu's tail stopped Zeref's flight pattern slamming him down into the ground roughly. Natsu leaped away swiftly to assess the damage he'd managed to dish out.

Zeref grinned a little wobbly as he stood upright, "Well well little brother, don't you look fired up." he stared with an evil chuckle, "If I had known killing that wench would trigger this then I would have..." A strong fist slammed into his face sending him flying across the field.

Natsu stomped forward slowly grabbing his brother by the neck as his shocked older brother tried to stand, "Never," He began his eyes glowing a furious blood red as he held Zeref high into the air cutting off his air supply, "insult her like that again!" he warned as a dangerous growl rumbled from his throat. His hand tightened as he remembered Lucy's final words to him and the tears resumed, "You took the most important person in this world from me." he spoke blood seeping from his hand as his burrowing nails draw blood from his older brothers neck.

Natsu's free arm glowed with a dark aura as he raised it to eye level before stabbing it dead center into the young man's chest. Zeref squirmed and screamed as Natsu hand clutched at his heart, "You'll wish you hadn't." he continued.

Zeref coughed up a small spurt of blood as smoke smoldered out of every pore in his body as he began to burn from the inside out, "N-Natsu, s-stop please I'm so..." Zeref began. Natsu didn't want to hear it! Blood pooled from his mouth as Natsu tightened his palm causing Zeref's heart to explode within his hand. Blood spattered everywhere...

Natsu immediately felt strange with Zeref's passing, but it wasn't the strange he'd hoped for...

"Natsu!" Lisanna yelled rushing over with a mob of their friends behind her, "Are you alright?" she questioned stopping several feet away from him staring at him with wide frightened eyes.

He'd lost Happy... He'd lost Lucy... He'd lost everything that meant the most to him in this world. There was nothing to bind him here anymore... Natsu's eyes shifted to scan over his Guildmates and their feared faces... This would be the last time he'd see them for a while.

Natsu frowned, "Thanks for everything guys," he started bringing up a hand as his lip stretched out into a grin. "but it's time for me to return to my Fairy Tale." he told them and before anyone could ask any questions as to what he meant by that... he stabbed his hand through his chest grabbing hold of his heart. Natsu smiled warmly, "Goodbye." he whispered squeezing his heart tightly.

"Natsu!" was the last thing he heard as everything started to go black.

Natsu's eyes snapped open when her voice reached his ears, "Natsu you idiot! You stupid idiot! Why did you follow me?! Are you crazy?" Lucy's voice echoed within his ear as he looked around finding them alone on a grassy plain. Natsu felt her arms tighten around him... something he'd never thought he'd ever get to experience again.

Natsu smiled a small watery but happy smile, giving off a chuckle at that last bit, "What can I say people tend to do crazy things when they're in love." he confessed. Lucy pulled away a little bit with damp eyes looking into his for the truth. When she found no lies reflected within in them fresh tears streamed down her face, "That world is no home without you in it," Natsu mumbled under his breath as he enclosed his arms around her pulling her closer to him, "Wherever you are is my home so wherever you go, I will follow." he told her stealing the kiss he'd longed for, "I love you." he continued after breaking the kiss. Happy that he was finally reunited with the one he loved.

"I love you too," Lucy repeated throwing her arms around him holding him tightly.

"Natsuuuuuu!" He heard a far off voice call out his name.

Natsu squinted, "Is that Hap..." he started only for something blue and fuzzy to collide with his face hugging him tightly.

"And with that, we end the tale of the adventurous boy, girl, and his cat."

The End

~ooooOOOooo~

A young long blonde haired girl sat silently outside at a rounded table. Scrolling through the various apps on her pink smartphone out of boredom as she awaited the well-dressed woman in front of her to finish reading her last book. The three cat charms dangling from her phone tickled at her fingers. Lucy frowned at something her father posted on FairyBook... Once again he was trying to for her to marry for his own convenience. He never changes...

The young woman's elbow grounded to the table and hunched herself forward a bit, her left palm slapped to her cheek succeeding in keeping her head propped up while her legs bounced a bit in irritation under the table. Really... after leaving home. After getting her own apartment and finding herself boyfriend her dad still believed he could dictate her life? She took in a soft calming breath trying to keep herself from getting unnecessarily angry.

Her phone chimed at her notifying her of a new message. Swiping her finger skillfully across the touch screen to find the app, the message had come from 'Fairy Massager', She didn't recall downloading such an app... The girl looked at it like it had two heads. What was this? Where did it come from? More importantly who downloaded it... 'Could he have added it?' she wondered staring at it thoughtfully. He was after all the only person she'd given her password too.

Letting loose a soft curious hum she clicked at the unknown app. It wasted no time sending her to a social page. The 'Luce' up at the top... Yep, she was sure of it now it was him; after all he was the only one who called her that. Clicking on the notifications watching as a chat box appeared with one simple text written from 'Nat'. 'I miss you!' was all it read... The corners of her lips turned up into a smile. He always had a way with words... Blushing a little while her heart's pace sped up at the three simple words.

"Wow Lucy, I must say this book series you've made is rather interesting!" her publisher told her snapping her back to reality. Lucy brought her freshly brewed tea to her lips as an attempt to hide the invading blush trickling over her face. Her publisher eyed the thick series of books and gave an accepting nod, "We will start on the books production as of tomorrow we will release the each new novel one month apart since you have the story completed." The woman stated scooting her chair back to grab out a publisher's contract from within her bag.

"Really?" Lucy asked surprised. She'd thought she might have ruined the story with the fact that she turned it into a strange twisted fantasy version of Romeo and Juliet. The woman handed Lucy the contract and she scanned over the document thoroughly until her pink cell phone began lighting up like a Christmas tree as it buzzed across the table dragging her three cat charms with it. "Oh, sorry I need to take this," Lucy told the woman across the table.

She nodded in understanding having already been briefed by Lucy about the situation she'd been in recently been involved in. "Hello? Yes, this is. He did what?! What do you mean he left the Hospital! Porlyusica thanks for the update don't worry I'll find him and drag him back!" Lucy shouted into the phone. With a worried look cast over her face, she turned to her publisher as she ended the call and bowed several times, "I'm so sorry, but I have to go find him can we reschedule this?!" she asked quickly.

Lucy watched as her publisher smiled at her tucking some of her wavy blue locks behind her ear and nodded. Lucy slapped money onto the table to cover their bill, "I'll call you later! Thanks, Levy!" Lucy shouted leaving her tower of books for Levy and her boyfriend Gajeel to take with them. She shouldered her powder pink heart shaped bag, stuffing her phone inside with the bags other contents as she ran down the teahouses lengthy deck steps in white heeled shoes with little difficulty.

As a tall muscular man with long black hair and three pieces of steel embedded over his eyebrow came out of the small restaurant with their orders looking a little confused by the girl's retreating form, "Where the hell's bunny girl goin?" he asked. Putting the large tray of food down on the table before stealing one of what should have been Lucy's french fries. Watching as Lucy vanished down the cemented path. Gajeel shrugged dropping down into what was Lucy's seat and kicked his feet up onto the table.

Levy slapped his ankle with an angry pout, "Gajeel! We're at a restaurant!" she huffed.

"So?" he muttered closing his eyes as he leaned back into the chair. A few seconds and a dark stare later, releasing a sigh, "Fine..." Gajeel mumbled dropping his feet off the tables surface before dropping them onto the chair that'd been intended for him originally, "Happy?" he said simply.

Levy smiled innocently, "Very! Thank you sweetie~" she sang grabbing a few french fries and dipped them in ketchup before leaning over the table towards him. "Say ah!" she beamed watching as Gajeel blushed still looking away from her. Gajeel's eyes darting to and from her every now and then.

~oooOOOooo~

"Ugh, that idiot! He just loves making me worry doesn't he!" she muttered to herself as her heeled shoes clicked loudly with each step she took as she rounded the cliffs that she and Natsu met on.

Lucy panted keeping up her stride as her black skirt with a trim white bottom tickled at the back of her thighs. Her white strapless top felt as if it could fly off at any given moment do to her massive amount of movements. The air racked through her hair as she reached the entrance of the park she'd come through earlier. Stopping because she was winded, "W-Why do I wear these things?" She asked referring to her heels, "There such a death trap!" she panted deciding to walk a bit to catch her breath.

Lucy reached down cleaning her white leggings of any fallen leafs or dirt that might be clinging to them. She stepped into the forest to be greeted once again by golden yellow leaves littering the sky above her as trees lined the walkway, 'That big dummy he's nowhere near well enough to be running around on his own yet!'

As Lucy took a moment to breathe she began to type furiously away at her phone. Sending her boyfriend of eight months messages through the Fairy Messenger phone app. Hearing a loud ding after she sent it. Lucy glanced up on reflex only to find the one she was looking for standing in front of her staring down at his phone with a level of concentration no one would think he was capable of making.

Lucy rushed forward, her phone giving off a loud ding notifying her Natsu had replied to her message. Ignoring it as flow at him attaching herself to him, "Natsu!" she screamed worriedly hugging him tightly. She pulled away looking him up and down examining him for any kind of external injuries! The injury on his forehead looked like it was healing well but there was no doubt that he still shouldn't be up and walking around like he was!

Lucy felt a brief rush of relief when she noticed no fresh injuries present. Tears began to build on the rim of her eyes and she snapped, "What in the hell were you thinking?!" she shouted pulling away from him enough so she could see how angry she was and how worried she'd been.

"I missed you," Natsu replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. His lips kissed her forehead while his nose basked in the scent the scent of green apples that came off her in waves.

Her tears began to spill over, "You idiot!" she sobbed, "You could have been hurt!"

Natsu nuzzled his nose into her hair, "I just wanted to see you." he told her honestly. When he'd woken up in the hospital after several days of being unconscious after having ended a series of events that led up to him fighting with his delusional older brother.

"You should have called! I would have come back immediately!" Lucy argued though she found his answer to be adorable this was not a situation for him to play his cuteness card to the max!

Natsu pouted, "But that would have taken forever!" he whined back hugging her tighter. Letting loose a low pitched groan as the pain medicine began to wear off. Natsu released one hand from around her and reached up to touch his forehead.

Lucy quickly caught his hand not wanting him to germs from god knows whatever he touched to help him steady himself to get him this far all over the open wound on his forehead. Last thing he needed to add to his plate was an infection, "Don't touch it! You'll give yourself an infection." she hissed at him. "Did you fall or something?" she questioned noticing one of the stitches on his forehead had broken open and fresh blood was beginning to build up on the cuts surface.

Natsu shook his head instinctively reaching for his forehead again, but Lucy tugged his arm back down and away from the now open cut, "No, but I hit my head on a wall..." he mumbled.

Lucy released a sigh as she helped him over to a nearby bench commanding him to sit. Which he followed... Lucy dug her phone and called the hospital, "Hey, it's Lucy. I found him." she told the person over the phone while slapping away Natsu's constant wandering palm as it reached up to touch the cut again. "It's not fully open but it is opening. He said he hit his head on a wall." she continued once again smacking away his wandering hand.

"Luce, somethings running down my face," he informed her as if she couldn't notice the blood that was slowly leaking over his eyebrow. When it dripped from his eyebrow landing onto his lap, his eyes widened, "Am I bleeding?!" he screeched reaching up again.

Lucy held her phone between her shoulder and ear before catching both of his wristed within her hands. Clapping his hands down to the bench and not letting go, "Yes please, that would be wonderful. We're at Magnolia park. Not to far from the entrance. Oh no, I have him sitting down on a bench." Lucy told the person she was talking to. She was ignoring him for the moment.

Natsu pouted at this... "Yep, I'll keep him here. Uh huh, Thank you so much and sorry for the trouble." she apologized as she brought both of his hands to his lap placing one on top of the other before grounding them with her left hand, while her right hung up and put away her cell phone.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you. I was talking to your doctor." Lucy explained swiftly opening her purse to grab out her small container of tissues. Taking all of them, she released his hands and sat beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders before she clapped them over the bleeding wound.

Natsu growled, he'd been hoping to get alone time with Lucy. Natsu's ears twitched hearing sirens blaring as they came closer to their location. Natsu grinned... Whether Lucy was prepared or not he was definitely getting what he came for! Natsu turned towards her, leaning into Lucy's personal space. Natsu clapped his hand down on the other side of her effectively trapping her, "You know..." He started leaning in close enough so their noses touched.

Lucy's face went up in flame at this making him smirk, "I came all this way for a kiss I haven't gotten yet and I'll be damned if I leave this bench without it." he hinted as he closed his eyes and puckered his lips. He inched closer to her stealing a long deep passionate kiss that left Lucy dazed even as the paramedics rushed up to them with a wheelchair. Natsu frowned not looking to enthusiastic about getting on the deathtrap, "Thanks, guys! You're so... great." he beamed nervously already feeling his stomach doing flip flops. They transferred him to the wheelchair and he skillfully scooping Lucy up as they rounded the chair to grab the handles behind him, sitting her on his lap he hugs her tightly knowing the only thing that could possibly settle his raging stomach was her presence.


	2. ignore it

A/N

Ignore this my account came up with an e-mail error and I'm trying to see if I fixed it. Sorry for any inconvenience.


	3. ignore it 2

A/N

Ignore this my account came up with an e-mail error and I'm trying to see if I fixed it. Sorry for any inconvenience.


End file.
